The Alien
by zozomigirl
Summary: Zabuza says he is not afraid aliens, but when he encounters one with Haku things change.


The camp fire flickered as the young boy sat horror struck listening to the story. The frightening expression became more eminent on his face the farther the story went on. In the background there was a rustling in the woods, making Haku scoot backwards.

"And that's why little Eco-san never left the house after eight o'clock pm ever again." Zabuza's eerie voice rang thought the small camp sight.

Haku looked back at him; the frightened expression on his face had changed to that of horror. " Did that really happen?" he questioned.

"Yes it did" Zabuza said leaning over the fire to glare at the boy. "What do you think happened to Amelia Earhart?"

"W..w…w..well I don't k..know" he stuttered in fright.

"MUUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zabuza shouted jumping into the air. "It was the aliens!!" Haku flew backwards, bumping into the nearby tree. "Ahhhh!" he shrieked as he placed his arms around his knees and began to rock back and forth. "If the story r..r..really happened then that means that aliens must be real right?"

Zabuza pointed down at the fire "O yes, they are as real this campfire. I mean what do you think sunk the Titanic?" Haku opened his mouth, but was hushed by the loudness of Zabuza. "The Aliens!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!."

Haku backed up away from Zabuza "You believe in aliens and you're not afraid?" Haku said now shivering from fright. Zabuza stared down at him. "Yes I do and I am not one bit scared of them. Now we better be getting to sleep, we start early tomorrow."

Haku gasped as he reached for his sleeping bag, unrolling it he crawled inside.

Haku woke up the next morning to a cold hand brushing against his face. "I am up, I am up" he said sleepily as he turned over, his eyes still closed. The hand brushed his face again "I know " I know" Haku groaned pushing the hand away. All of the sudden a strange noise came from in front of him.

"Rrrrwwwooott."

The strange noise perplexed him. It was not any of the noises that Zabuza had ever made, he was sure of it. Haku opened his eyes to see what made the strange noise. Standing directly in front of him was a little green man, no bigger than himself. Two large antennas shot out of the man's head and he clearly was not wearing clothing.

Haku blinked his eyes to bring them into focus. Once their he realized what the man was. He let out a loud scream "ALIEN!!!" Quickly he ran over to where Zabuza was laying.

"Zabuza Alien! " Haku screamed clutching to Zabuza's arm.

"Haku" Zabuza said pilling the little boy off of his arm. "What do you want?"

"Aliens!" the boy shouted pointing his finger in the direction of the little green man. "Aliens!"

"Go back to bed Haku there is no aliens here" Zabuza said pilling the sleeping bag farther over his head. Haku quickly pulled it back off .

"Zabuza look in front of you it is an alien"

Zabuza opened his eyes "see Haku there is no alien….." It was then that his eyes cough sight of the little green man. "Ahhh!"he screamed as he shot up out of the sleeping bag.

"Rohhbotbot"

"Ahhhhh!"They both screamed grabbing a hold of each other in fright. As Haku held on to the man he stared over at the green man. "Ahhhh!" he shouted grabbed hold of Zabuza even tighter, but this time he realized he felt no clothing. He scanned the body that he was pressed up against.

"Zabuza you sleep wearing thongs?" Haku questioned backing away from the nearly naked man. Suddenly the alien began to move forward in the direction of the two men.

The confused and frightened man stared over at the boy " Well what did you.." His sentence was cut short by the noises that escalated from the alien.

"Rootwotwot."

The noise that came from the little green man frightened Haku even more that he already was. "Ahhh, run!" he shouted as he took off running.

The closer the alien got to Zabuza the more frightened he became " Don't leave me behind! The alien will get me! I don't want to die!"he shouted as ran to catch up with Haku, showing off his exposed flesh .

The little green alien trailed closely behind the two men as they ran. "Rerwootwoot" the alien said seemingly trying to get their attention.

Zabuza was now frightened beyond belief " Ahhh! It is going to get us ahhh" his shrikes filled the airiness of the forest.

" Up that tree!" Haku shouted as he jumped up in the air landing on one of the trees lower branches. Zabuza followed Haku and did the same. "Now he won't be able to get us" he said breathing hard as he caught his breath. In vain the alien flew up in the tree right next to them causing them to run screaming in fright.

"Aaaahhhhhh! I thought you said he couldn't do that."

"Well how was I suppose to know, he's an alien. Do I look like an alien expert to you?"

"You lied to me. Our lives are at stake right now! I don't want to die. Not yet!" Zabuza said now beginning to have a full out panic attack.

All of the sudden the two ran into a suspiciously places mountain chain. Zabuza looked over at the boy then up at the mountain. "It is too high to jump"

The alien began to close in on the naked man and his friend "Roohhwooot"

"Ahhhhh!" Zabuza yelled grabbing a hold of Haku "we have nowhere to go he's got us cornered ahhh!"

The alien got closer and closer until it was within inches of the two men. He alien looked up at the two then began to speak " you dropped this" he said handing Zabuza a very sharp Kunai.


End file.
